


Kathryn / Beverly ( i don’t have a title )

by Addison54533



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison54533/pseuds/Addison54533
Summary: Beverly and Kathryn sleep together





	Kathryn / Beverly ( i don’t have a title )

Beverly goes to her apartment knowing captain Janeway will be there soon she’s taking a week or two off and she wanted to stay with Beverly she goes into her bed room and lays in her bed and a little later there’s a person standing in her doorway hey baby the person says and Beverly sits up hi she stretches. Can I lay down with you? Beverly sticks her arms out and nods kathryn takes her clothes off and lays close to Beverly and puts a arm around her I missed you I did to. Can I have a kiss? Katie you don’t have to ask. Beverly kisses her and they lock there legs together. Beverly pulls away wanna help me take my clothes toff? Kathryn nods and puts her hand up Beverly’s shirt hmmm no bra? What about panties she moves her hand down and Beverly blushes closing her legs. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncontrollable no it’s fine I just wasn’t ready go again if you want Beverly opens her legs again and closes her eyes. Kathryn lifts Beverly’s shirt up a little and puts her hand on her stumach and kisses her again Beverly puts one of her knees up and Kathryn moves her hand to Beverly’s thigh here let’s get you out of these clothes katie says and starts pulling Beverly’s jeans off and then her shirt. Beverly opens her legs and Kathryn rubs her a little your not having people over right? Not that I know of my son might come by tonight but not tell 8 or 9. Good she sits between Beverly’s legs and holds Beverly’s thighs digging her fingers into her skin Beverly closes her eyes just fuck me already. She puts a pillow under her lower back and puts her fingers in captain Janeway's hair as she starts on Beverly beverly moans and after Beverly cums katie sits up and wipes her mouth and lays next to Beverly Beverly looks at her that was a good way to say hello yeah I know Beverly rubs Kathryn wanna ? I’m good . You sure ? Yeah I wanna sleep and cuddle for a while you feeling okay usually you wanna do this stuff . She shakes her head no But I’ll be okay. I don’t believe that Beverly says and rolls over and pulls the pillow out from under her and puts it on the floor and her and Kathryn share a pillow. They both fall asleep and Kathryn starts snoring and wakes her self up Beverly sits up is everything ok? Yeah I just started snoring and scared my self. Beverly smiles and falls back asleep with the captain in her arms after a while Beverly wakes up and looks at the time it’s dark out she slips out of bed andgets in the shower Kathryn comes in and sighs can I join you sure if u want Beverly slides over and remembers Deanna is coming tonight and then she feels someone bite her ass and she jumps Kathryn leaves a hickey on her ass and then her thighs Beverly turns around and looks at the captain the captain smirks and Beverly looks at her knowing what she’s about to do and says don’t you even before she can finish her sentence Katie’s already eating her and Beverly puts her fingers threw the captains hair and moans trying to keep her self from falling over Beverly catches herself on the wall she’s weak in the knees last time they did this she fell and bruised her thigh. She cums and can’t stand any longer and pusses Kathy back from her I can’t stand any longer.kathryn smiles that’s a good thing lay down Beverly lays down and opens her legs pulling her knees to her chest and uses three fingers to do Beverly do you still have the vibrator ? Yeah it’s in the night stand tho hmmm ok I’ll be back she kisses Beverly on the thigh and goes to the room looking for it in her night stand Beverly wanted to be down but couldn’t tell kath that she knew kath would be a little upset she catches her breath as kath gets back in and sits on her knees and lets Kathryn do her thing after there down there’s a knock on the door hey mom? Hold on Kathryn stands up and grabs a towel and Beverly does the same can I go to the bathroom? Umm give me just a second Kathryn grabs everything and goes to the room Wesley just watches was that captain … Beverly nods okay I’m not gonna ask I’ve learned just to keep my mouth shut after I walked in on you and Deanna … I know what room I’m in go and finish whatever that was. How do you feel about it? Don’t worry about it just go. We will talk about this she runs to the bed room and opens the door to slip in without showing Wesley Kathryn. She was on the bed with one knee up she smiles as Beverly drops the towel on the ground and climbs on the side of kath and rubs her thigh. Stop teasing me Beverly she says softly. Why you don’t like it? No mark never did it. What about foreplay? Nope…… wow your old sex life was boring. Yes ,yes it was but also being a starfleet captain you have to be fast or you just don’t have time. It helps with stress. I know she smiles when I was lost in space I used other things so my room has a lot she closes her legs seven of nine has one and so does kes. God I miss everyone she rolls over and looks out the window get sleep you have work tomorrow yes but your upset. Yeah but it’s fine because I’m just think okay but if you need me just wake me up. Ok she misses mark but won’t say it Beverly pulls janeway closer to her body. The next morning Kathryn wakes up and the beds empty she gets dressed makes coffee and reads for awhile wonder what time Beverly would be back. She takes a deep breath and goes to the room and looks threw the night stand for a vibrator and lays down on the bed puts. Her legs up and pulls her pants down she tries to not moan knowing that Deanna and Wesley are home Wesley is leaving here soon she rolls over and puts her head in the pillow still using the toy and moans louder. Deanna quietly opens the door and stands there biting her lip she closes the door and softly climbs on Kathryn and puts her hand over Kathryn’s mouth and rubs her between the legs. She drops the viberator and it turns off Deanna kisses her neck and leaves a spot Deanna let’s go and backs up cleaning her fingers of with her mouth Kathryn rolls over and looks at Deanna as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun and smiles sitting on her knees. Kathryn closes her legs scared I thought you were Beverly. Nope but I’m just as good as her she opens the captains legs.why Kathryn covers her face with her hands she try’s not to moan as Deanna eats her she moves her hands into Deanna’s hair and arches her back . Deanna sits up and takes her clothes off and takes the captain's shirt off. Deanna lays down on Beverly side of the bed. Captain janeway looks at her then moves hand to Deanna’s thigh she knows kath is worried Beverly would find out but she does it anyways the both get dressed and Kathryn lays in bed about in tears again Deanna looks at her and sighs laying down next to her what’s wrong? Nothing is wrong she wipes her eyes and falls asleep Deanna lays down putting an arm over Kathryn the both asleep when Beverly gets there and walks over to Deanna she wakes up and stretches hey I need to talk to you okay is she okay? I don’t know you should lay in my spot tho she needs you. What did you need to talk to me about? It can wait she stands up and leaves Beverly climbs next to her and pulls her close. Hey she smiles and rolls over to face her. Hey she sits up what’s this she looks at the spot Deanna left a mark. It’s nothing she puts her hand over it you slept with Deanna didn’t you she looks down I’m sorry Beverly sighs and grabs a box off her dresser and throws it out the window about in tears and looks at Kathryn I was gonna purpose and go to back to your ship I’m gonna go out for a few drinks she slams the door. And heads to a bar a few blocks away and back at the house Kathryn lays there in tears and goes outside to find the box she’s just gonna stay with deanna later Beverly gets home pretty drunk she had a friend get her she goes to her room grabs a night gown goes into the bathroom takes a long shower gets dressed and lays on her bed later that night Kathryn comes in and watches her to make sure she’s okay she wipes her tears and lays on bev with her head on her lower stomach. She knows Beverly doesn’t have undies on she’s thinking about playing with Beverly but she cries herself to sleep feeling really guilty. She wakes up and Beverly’s still asleep she slowly lifts up her night gown and sucks her clit Beverly starts to moan and puts her fingers on Kathryn she wakes up and keeps moaning she keeps her eyes closed and arches her back . kathryn moves up her body and bites her lip and smiles beverly opens her eyes why did you do this to me


End file.
